Ghost Towns
by donttellthecops
Summary: Completely AU: Basically Emily and Naomi are 30 years old and both are living successful lives. The story follows when they become stepsiblings after their parents Gina and Rob marry. Based on the Swedish film, Kyss Mig.
1. CH 1: Ghost Towns

**Summary: Gina Campbell and Rob Fitch have decided to get married and throw an engagement party where their grown children meet - Naomi is 30 and lives a satisfied life as a primary school teacher and painter. Emily is 30 and lives a similar life of satisfactory as head of an architect firm she and her newly engaged fiancee, Tony, share. Passion ensues, relationships are put on the line, and eventually true love prevails (forgive me; i'm cliche).**

****A/N: This was thought up after a night of me commiserating about the lack of good naomily fanfics in my life (though there are some good ones). It is based on this beautiful Swedish film called Kyss Mig, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do. It is lovely beyond compare and the actresses in it are so cute (lol). Bear with me on this story, I have an outline however I don't really know what's going to happen but I'll try to update frequently and as soon as possible.

* * *

"Fuck," Emily Fitch muttered as she threw another top into her suitcase. She walked over to a tall and handsome man. He carried strong broad shoulders and although he was almost thirty-four, he wore his brown hair in a floppy manner. However, today it was cleanly stiff and slicked back.

The redhead helped him with his tie. She looped it through the hole and he watched her. "Are you going to tell your father about our engagement?"

She stopped midway and whispered, "Of course, Tony." Then she stood on her very toes and placed a curt kiss on his cheek, "I'll do it tonight at the party."

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss. He muttered into the kiss, "I just want everything to be perfect, y'know?"

"I know, I know. Me too." Emily smiled. _Emily Stonem, it sounds nice, _she thought to herself as she continued to tie her fiancée's tie.

…

…

…

Emily scrambled into the car while Tony hurried and threw suitcases into the truck of their Prius.

"Shit. We're going to be late. On my father's birthday, too!" Emily shouted while rubbing her forehead. They missed the train they were supposed to be on and seeing as no other trains were making trips to Bristol, they were forced to take a taxi back to their apartment and to just drive the two hour trip.

Tony came back and entered the driver's seat. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Relax, darling. I'm sure everyone else'll be late. We're only going to be an hour or even less late… hm yes, it will probably be only half an hour. Trust me, I'm a fucking ace driver too."

Emily groaned, "But it's also his fucking engagement party, too! He's going to be pissed. Let's just hope his fiancée's kids are late, too." Tony sighed, started the engine and convinced her to stop her incessant worrying and stress-inducing thoughts.

…

…

…

Naomi Campbell held the camera up to a young man with short blond hair and messy bangs. He was tall, muscled and one could see it as the striped button-up he wore, hugged his biceps that existed because of too many visits to his father's Naughty Bar.

"Strike a pose, Jamie babe!" She giggled. He pouted his lips and placed his hands on his hips. "Holy fuck," she said between exasperated breaths and giggles, "definite model material, James Matthew Fitch. I don't see why you just quit your job at the gym and become a male model."

James stuck a finger to his chest. "Because I've got dignity. I'm no piece of meat. I don't want to be another photo on the wall of some crazed 13-year-old girl."

Naomi swatted his finger away and smirked, "Let me remind you of that list you showed me of all the girls you would shag in your uni class. Pictures included."

"Oi! That was discussed in privacy. You're not supposed to talk about it!" He playfully slapped her on the arm.

…

…

…

"Watch your step, there's a sharp rock right on your left," Emily whispered as they made their way up the cobble stairs. They arrived just as the sun was setting and by the time they made it up the stairs, they were only a few minutes late.

Emily took a breath as they reached the front yard. "Finally," she said.

Tony grinned and leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and let herself relax after the long journey. However, whilst doing so she felt a heavy stare on her back and she opened her eyes. A woman, probably around her age, stared at Emily. She had peroxide blonde hair put into a beautiful wrap-around French braid and wore a flattering, pale pink summer dress. However the most striking feature that caught the redhead off guard were her eyes – they shined with intensity and were the deepest of the blues.

Emily looked away quickly and broke apart from the kiss, "Here pass me the fags and get your lighter out. We've got time for a smoke." Tony reached into his breast pocket and tossed her the carton. She pulled out two cigarettes and placed one between her lips. She handed the other cigarette to Tony and waited for him to light their necessary dose of tobacco and nicotine. She inhaled graciously and allowed the smoke to soothe her mind. Her father won't be angry, Emily decided, Rob would be happy. Ecstatic. Delighted to hear that his daughter was finally getting married at the ripe age of 30. The redhead had been dating Tony Stonem for five years now, well over the allotted time to figure out if the couple was going to make it and they did. Five long years and they had made it. She continued to relish in this fact, however an approaching voice interrupted the thoughts in her head.

"Hey, sorry about this but I haven't a lighter on me. Could you guys lend me a light?" It was the blonde from before with the captivating eyes. She apologetically nodded to the unlit cigarette in her hand.

Tony smiled, warmly "Of course, we've got plenty to share." She handed him the cigarette while returning Tony's smile. She watched Emily as Tony worked the lighter in the cold night until a spark intruded the somber atmosphere. "There you go!," He handed her back the lit cigarette, "Sorry for the delay, the little buggers you pick up at the petrol station never work properly." He added with a shrug. Then he stuck the lighter back into his breast pocket and reached for his fiancée's hand. He opened his mouth to drawl on and continue the charm, until Naomi did an odd and random action – she cursed under her breath, threw the cigarette on the ground and quickly snuffed it out with a quick stomp.

Immediately right after James appeared in the yard and shouted, "Naomi? There you are! Fucking hell, I've been looking everywhere for you." He patted her on the back and stumbled a bit. When he accidently fell on Naomi, she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

She chuckled, "You. Sir. Are. Drunk."

"Am not," he retorted and straightening himself out. Then, he became aware of the audience watching the two bicker.

"Emzie!" He attacked the Emily with a bone-shattering hug.

"Arrgh, James," she pulled her brother off her. Although he was quite strong, Emily Fitch also visited the Naughty Bar frequently while in college and she also continued runs in the early morning and trips to the gym in her and Tony's condo.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and left an arm wrapped around her small figure.

With the other hand he shook Tony's hand vigorously. "Tony! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tony grinned and chuckled, "Still getting drunk before dinner's even started, I see?"

"Of course," James smiled proudly. "Everyone's been introduced, I see? Good, good" He nodded to Naomi, Emily, and Tony.

Naomi smiled modestly, "Well actually no, I was just hoarding a… er, I mean I was just creepily complimenting her dress," she gestured to Emily's dress, but her eyes lay fixated on the redhead's eyes, "It's breath taking, James" She noticed a faint blush creep in Emily's face and she looked down at her feet, while Naomi continued staring.

He groaned, "Naomi, that's my sister and what you're saying is grossing me out…But anyways, let me just introduce everyone then. Naomi, this is my sister, Emily and her boyfriend, Tony… Tony, Emily, this is Naomi. She's Gina's daughter." They all smiled weakly at each other, this awkward sufficed for James and he added, "Great! Seeing as we're all going to be step-siblings and we're all going to have to be with each other this week... You are staying, right Emily?" He pointed to the suitcases that were at their feet.

Emily rolled her eyes at her idiot brother, "No, James. We've decided to bring all these packages for one bloody night."

James laughed, "You're real funny, Emzie. Anyways since we're all going to be squished in this house for a week, we might as well get shitfaced now before the awkwardness settles in."


	2. CH 2: Fade Into You

**Here's chapter two, to this story. The title comes from a sweet Mazzy Star song that I thought would fit the scene. Thanks for the reviews and keep them up! Xx donttellthecops**

* * *

Everyone in the room joined in with their cups and toasted to his words. James came into the room with Naomi and they found their spots next to an elderly couple, while Emily slowly approached her father and Tony followed.

"Dad," she whispered tapping his shoulder.

He grinned and announced to everyone in the room, "Ah my lovely daughter, Emily, everyone. And her handsome boyfriend, Tony!" He placed a kiss on Emily's forehead and shook hands with Tony. Emily whispered something inaudible into her father's ear, and his grin grew wider.

"Fantastic news everyone! Emily has just told me of her and Tony's engagment!" The room broke out in cheers and claps. Naomi smiled at the good news and James howled loudly. "Go sis!' he shouted as downed another vodka martini.

* * *

_I wanna hold the hand inside you  
__I wanna take the breath that's true  
__I look to you and I see nothing  
__I look to you to see the truth  
_

_You live your life, you go in shadow  
__You'll come upon and you'll go black  
__Some kind of night into your darkness  
__Close your eyes with what's not there_

Underneath the warmth of the Christmas lights that hung above, I held onto Tony. His large, firm hands held me in place and we swayed like ice crystals that fall in a winter's day. My head was placed on his neck, I breathed in his cologne – it was minty and strong to my senses – and closed my eyes. I let myself get lost in the mint smell and in Tony's lead. It was always going to be like this, wouldn't it?

Something stirred in my heart, my pace quickened for no reason, and my eyes shot open. I was caught in the gaze of Naomi Campbell. She sat at the bar with a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face. Did this woman show no shame? All she did was stare at me for no particular reason. Since coming here, all she did was smile her stupid bloody smile and charm everyone including my horny brother (whom she was probably fucking) and even my dad who was always hard to please.

"I'm feeling rather tired, Tone. I think I'm going to sit down and rest my feet. Long day," I smiled meekly at my fiancée.

He kissed my hand and whispered, "You sure you just don't want to go back to our room?" He added a wink. Typical of Tony. But I just wasn't in the mood to do anything. All the events of today made my head spin and I just wanted to sit down for a bit, by myself.

"Later. Just let me some time to sit and have a drink." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, in case he didn't believe me.

"Alright, babe." He gave me a short kiss and fucked off to the bar. I watched him order his drink, most likely a G and T. Upon receiving his drink, he joined Naomi and James and I watched them laugh and be all chummy. I watched Naomi whisper something in Tony's ear and he howled in laughter, almost choking on his drink. Fucking ridiculous, the pair of them. Wasn't I his fiancée? And he here was having a fucking ball in front of my face with the ever-so "lovely" and "beautiful" Naomi. I rolled my eyes, they were all rather ridiculous.

Perhaps my seething and glaring was audible or perhaps Naomi was purposely making me feel angry and knew of my odious thoughts, but she caught me glaring at the group of them. I quickly looked down at my own drink and avoided the eye contact. She stared for a short five seconds (trust me, I counted) before breaking the stare and rejoining the conversation.

She had to know I was feeling shit, and here she was still flirting with my fucking boyfriend. It was sickening, really. I finished off my drink and went over to them. I snuck up on Tony and planted a long kiss on his lips, marking my territory.

James made a loud, fake gagging noise. "Christ, get a room!"

We broke apart and wiped my lip stick smudged lips. James was such an immature twat, sometimes. Who was I kidding? James was a twat _all the time_.

"I think I'm ready for bed, Tony," I peppered his rough, stubbled chin with kisses.

"Alright, darling. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and led me away from Naomi and James, "See you guys tomorrow," He said quickly. I watched Naomi smile and wave at us. Smile and wave, all you want, fucking weirdo.

* * *

The week flew by quickly, but the days themselves dragged on. It was surprisingly pleasant. James sort of became the sibling I never had. We clicked, he was goofy, hilarious and enjoyed drinking copious amounts of alcohol and smoking loads of weed. Being with him reminded me of my college and uni days. Christ, I was old, wasn't I? When my mum was thirty, she already had me and was settled. Here I was, at thirty, barely settled with a lover of only a year and a half. While beautiful woman like Emily were engaged and leading successful lives. I wasn't saying being a teacher wasn't nice; it just wasn't something I could do in the long run.

"Naomi? What about you? Think about having children in the near future?"

I sipped my wine, graciously. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." It was true, I had thought of children in the past months, but I still had a lot to do before even the thought of pregnancy - Paint, learn a new language, travel, the world was an endless place and I didn't want a child to leave me bound in shackles just yet.

Rob let out a deep chuckle, "Well I suppose we can have a race between you and Emily – see who will offer me a grandchild first?"

My mum snorted, "I'm sure Emily will win first." That statement went by unnoticed except by Emily who had sputtered and choked on her wine.

Tony's eyes went big and his hand flew to her back. "Alright there, Emily?" She nodded her head still shocked by my mum's statement. Why would she be shocked? Perhaps she was secretly unable to have children. If that was the case, fucking shit.

"Actually, we've been thinking about it." Hm, well there goes my infertility theory.

Emily swallowed and cleared her throat. "Except I wouldn't say anything is certain. We'll just all see. It could be James winning this whole competition with the amount of tarts he shags," she looked right at me and for some reason, tension ensued. It was all in her angry eyes that were pointed at me. They were a deep chocolate and my god, were they beautiful.

"It's only healthy for a boy of his age to be exercising his organs, love!" My mum interrupted. I giggled; this was her usual way of being supportive and terribly honest. Everyone at the table joined in on the laugh except Emily who continued to look angry. Was she always going to be angry?

* * *

In an attempt to ask her about how she was feeling, though everyone at dinner could tell she was furious, Rob had asked her to help with dishes.

"Hey, help me with the dishes?" He asked nicely

"Alright," Emily muttered in redhead carried as much dishes in her hands as possible and made her way to the sink. Together, they created a miniature assembly line with her father scrubbing and rinsing and Emily toweling the dishes off and putting them away.

When they finished, Rob walked over to the loveseat and motioned her to have a seat. He took a deep breath and began, "Look, Emily. I know things are very different now. I've remarried and you now have stepsiblings, but some things could stay the same. Us, we could stay the same. Or better yet, like before. You were so much happier."

"That was before I knew you had cheated on mum. You were fucking another woman behind her back, for god's sake," Emily spat out.

Rob stared at his hands but continued to speak. "Look, you know I'm sorry, but it wasn't just me. We were both unhappy. We rushed our marriage and it was inevitable that our marriage would collapse. Gina's extraordinary and she makes everything lovely. Why can't you see that? I'm so close to happiness, except I can't be happy until you're happy."

"Just stop, don't play that bullocks with me. Maybe with James whose an immature fuck, but not me, I'm thirty years old and I well understand what love and marriage means," she hiccupped seeing as tears were now falling down her face, "If you marry some one, you make it work… You don't bloody cheat on them!" She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

He brushed the hair from her face and held her like a child, "I'm sorry, Emily. But what can we do? This isn't Parent Trap, it's real life and you don't always love the people you think you should." She let her mascara run over her white blouse and her father's shirt, as his words echoed in her head. She cried until his arms absorbed all of the water from her eyes and she could not cry anymore.

After she finished, Rob removed his arms and began to stretch. He said, "Let me make it up to you. Friday, I'm going to Walney Island to check out Gina's home and see what renovations we can add to it and I was thinking that you and Tony should come with, seeing as you know a lot about houses and that sort of thing. It'll be fun, stay for the weekend and come back Monday. How 'bout it?"

"Yes… I'd love to. That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**Sort of a filler still necessary to the plot, hoped you enjoyed it. **


	3. CH 3: Yo La Tengo

**New chapter, hope everyone enjoys! Took me a while, but I wrote it. Look forward to chapter 4 in the next few days (hopefully). Thanks for all the lovely reviews =)**

* * *

I watched Naomi and James sitting by the pool. They were sprawled out on beach chairs, giggling, and being all buddies. I watched her whisper something in to his ear and he exploded in laughter. What a fucking prick.

I turned to Tony who was busying himself with changing. "Do you think they're shagging?"

"Who?" He asked. He slipped into the bathroom joined with the bedroom we were staying in, and began to brush his teeth.

I stood at the doorway and thought to myself. "Naomi and James," I answered.

He spit out foaming toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. "Hard to say. But if they are, I'm rather delighted for the two of them. Naomi is a nice lass, and your brother definitely needs to stop the cycle of atrocious girls."

"But that's disgusting. She's at least six years older than him," I snorted.

"Well I'm five years older than you."

I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, "This is different," I breathed in his scent – it was comforting and nice.

* * *

"You have everything, Emily?"

I nodded my head.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Toothbrush?"

"For fuck's sake, just leave. You're going to be late for the meeting."

He placed a kiss on my lips and gave me short hug. Then he turned around and went into the car. As he drove off, I watched the back of our Prius escape into the morning horizon.

Today was Friday. I was going to Walney Island while Tony couldn't make it. An important meeting with one of our highest clients came up and seeing as I had already promised my father I'd go, Tony was glad to go to the meeting for the both of us. I, for one, was happy too. Tony was always much better with people because of his humor, charm, and winning smile. Literally, he showed me an award he received in college that marked his smile as the "best of all smiles". I suppose it was flattering on my part, to have a fiancée so handsome.

"We'll be leaving at noon. That alright?" Shit. It was Naomi. I forgot she was coming on this trip too. Because Tony took the car and my dad and Gina were already at the island, they begged Naomi to come so she could give me a ride with her car. The car ride was what I was dreading most. Five bloody hours with the annoying Naomi Campbell.

She came up from behind me and placed a hand on my arm. I quickly retracted my arm. Fuck. I was blushing immensely. Why did I have to move my arm so quickly?

"Sorry, I just thought you couldn't hear me. You seemed sort of out of it," she apologized.

I shook my head, "No it's okay… Can we just leave now? I mean that is, if you've got everything?"

She looked at me strangely and when I say that, I meant she was just looking at me. This lasted for a good thirty seconds and I wasn't sure what to do. Did the wind obscure her hearing and did she not hear me? I was going to say something else, but she finally decided to answer me.

"Alright. My mum's been there since yesterday, but I'll give her a call and make sure she has the place ready for us."

I nodded, signaling I understood. Then I turned around and walked back into the house, leaving strange Naomi to do what she had to.

* * *

After Naomi called her mum and everything was in accordance, she led me to her car.

My jaw dropped, "You've got be shitting me." Naomi's "car" was really a piece of shit clunker – it was a rusting pale blue Volkswagen van with a large dent on its side, and pieces falling off it.

"This is my baby," she grinned, "C'mon I'll lead you to the back where we can put our bags."

* * *

She started the engine and began to explain, "Look it doesn't look like much. But the kids I teach, love the shit out of it. And so do I. It's been with me since college."

I rolled my eyes, "How do you get anywhere with this fuel-eater. It must cost loads for the gas."

"Actually, no. A friend of mine fixed it up and now it only takes biodiesel, which I make. It's relatively simple and easy."

The engine roared after the fifth attempt and we finally embarked on the five-hour journey to Walney Island. It was going to be a bloody long drive.

Naomi tried to ease the awkward air with relentless questions. "So what do you do, exactly? James told me the basics, however I'm still rather clueless."

I bit my tongue. Fucking "James told me". _Was that before or after shagging? _I mentally sighed in disgust. I swallowed my contempt and answered as polite as I could handle, "Well, Tone and I own an architectural firm. He's an architect himself and while he was working for this prick of a boss for years, we saved and eventually we were able to buy out the firm. Generally, Tony works out the affairs and paperwork and leaves me to design and work on the projects."

She threw her hands in the air and I gulped and watched her hands leave the wheel momentarily. "Christ, that's fucking brill. Beats my job. But I like what I do, so I'm not complaining," She smiled.

"You're lucky," I muttered.

"You don't like what you do?"

"No," I sputtered, "I didn't mean that. It's just very… strenuous. It's not something I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Sure. It's not like I'm going to always be a teacher. I'm going to travel," She shrugged, "I'm not sure when and where, but I will." Her determination touched me. In fact, it was sort of adorable in a strange way. I shook my head; I wasn't allowed to think of these thoughts when I was sitting next to enemy.

"Are you…" I shut my mouth before I could finish the sentence. God, this was embarrassing.

She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. "Hm?"

Fuck this. I deserved the right to know. And this wasn't particularly private business anymore since they were basically eye fucking each other last night at dinner in addition to their stupid bloody flirting. "Are you and James fucking?"

Water flew on to the wheel and window. Naomi fell into a coughing fit. With each cough, I felt more and more embarrassed for asking such a personal question in such a brazen manner. "Sorry, nevermind. I understand that it's private. Forget that I asked."

"No, it's quite alright," She wiped her mouth and hiccupped, "You think me and James are shagging, is that it?"

"I see the way you look at each other. It's almost immoral," I answered.

"Shit, I didn't know you were such a bloody nun. Well, we are… Fucking that is."

I blushed and looked at my hands. Although I started it by asking such a blunt question, I didn't expect Naomi to tell me honestly. Of course, Naomi was just another stupid slag wrapped around my brother's finger. And now knowing this, I had to share a four-hour drive that was doomed to continue in ensuing awkwardness.

"He's great in bed," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "That's disgusting. Don't tell me that kind of stuff, he's still my kid brother in my head for fuck's sake, Naomi!"

* * *

An hour later, we stopped to use the loo at some rest stop. I stood at a lookout point that stood on top of a barred cliff. The waves crashed below and I counted little pieces of trash idiots threw into the water. So far: 8 soda cans, 3 tire wheels, and 6 articles of clothing.

"Hey," Naomi interrupted my counting. She stood beside me and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Compared to her eyes, the ocean below looked like a bloody polluted marsh. "Just so you know," She giggled, "Your brother and I aren't shagging."

I blinked. "What?"

"I was just joking. You seem so…uptight."

I scoffed, "Thanks a ton. As opposed to what? A complete shameless fool."

"Oh c'mon, Emily. Since what would the problem be anyways? Is it the age difference? Because if you truly love someone, then age is only but a number… I don't really care what others think about me," She smiled sincerely, "you shouldn't either, Emily."

She turned around and walked off to the car as I stared at her back. Things weren't so easy for me as they were for her. She really didn't understand and her ignorance infuriated me. I trailed behind with clenched fists.

* * *

Two hours into the drive, and I was going insane from the awkward silence. "Mind if we listen to the radio?"

"I don't think you're going to find any stations out here. Look around, we're practically in the middle of nowhere, Emily."

I sighed. "Have you got any music?"

"I think I have a CD somewhere in the glove compartment."

I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a white CD. It was colored blue and on it, someone wrote in big blue letters: TO NAOMS. I LOVE YOU FOREVER. XX, F.

I popped the CD into the player, "Who's F?" The lone letter made me suspicious. Whoever signed off gifts with only their initial?

"An ex of mine," She looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"Ex? Well he sure didn't love you forever, then," I answered, "It was written on the CD."

"Aw shit. This must be that stupid bollocks CD. Sorry for whatever crappy music appears. it might be good though, I haven't listened to it in ages. Frankly, I'm surprised I haven't thrown it out yet."

I giggled, "I don't mind. Music's music."

Immediately, the CD began and I instantly recognized the song. "Well, fuck me. This song isn't terrible."

"You like Yo La Tengo?" Naomi questioned.

I grinned, "I bloody love them."

"You've got to be shitting me. I bloody love them, too. I do recall that Eff got me into them, actually."

"Well great, I hope this CD is full of them." Finally me and Naomi had something to talk about it, and even if we didn't talk there was music to rid the atmosphere of the excruciating and uneasy quietness that Naomi always seemed to bring along.

_If you want, want my love  
__Take it baby  
__If you want, want my heart  
__Take it baby  
__You can have it all_

_If you want, want my time  
__Take it baby  
__And if you want my last dime  
__Take it baby  
__You can have it all_

_Take it baby, you can have it all_


	4. CH 4: Have you ever cheated?

**Alright, here is chapter 4. Sorry it's short and a bit boring, but I thought it was necessary for the plotline. I've already written most of ch. 5, however I'm editing and trying to add more so that you guys can have a large, plentiful, and dramatic section to read next... so prepare yourselves. Thanks for all the love, keep it up!**

* * *

Sometime during the third loop of the CD, I fell asleep. I awoke again and took in my surroundings. The trees whirred by and left a blurry sight in my window. It was limitless, the scenery that is. I watched the emptiness of the land continue to stretch. Past land was more land. It was daunting, almost, to see all of this land. Like it was going to suck me in and trap me, along with Naomi, in this bloody car.

"What are you thinking, right now?"

"Nothing," I answered dryly, "Are we almost there?"

She smiled, "Just about."

* * *

"Naomi! Emly!" Gina gave us each a hug. Hers seemed to linger on me longer. "Looks like you two made it in one piece. I'll let you two unpack. I'm going to cook dinner. The room is upstairs to the right and I've set up two beds. Let me know if you need anything." She headed back inside and left us with our suitcases.

I pulled out a fag and lit it hastily. "Room, as in singular?"

"Yes, I think so," She joined me with her own fag and started to smoke it, "I don't mind sharing the room."

I rolled my eyes, Naomi didn't mind anything, it seemed. "Same. It's just a few days," I snuffed out my fag, "I'm going to call my dad. I'll see you in there?"

She nodded and continued to smoke. I grabbed my suitcase and entered the house. It had a gorgeous exterior with an interior to match. A homely, nostalgic scent of food and fire filled my lungs. I had to admit, it was a lovely home.

I went up into the room and dropped my things on the bed farthest from the door. "Christ," I lamented aloud, "It's just for the weekend, Emily. You can do this." I shut the door and window and pulled out my phone. I was eager to know when my dad would be coming, so I dialed his number in a rush.

"Hello?"

"Dad! When the hell are you getting here?"

"Gina didn't tell you? I'm really sorry, dear, but something came up. I can't make it this weekend. I hope you're not upset."

"What?" I screamed. I let myself shout as my rage filled me up. "What do you mean? I thought this was you and me!"

"Well, I thought you could use the time at Walney to get to know Gina and Naomi. You seem very distant."

"Fuck, dad. This isn't supposed to be bloody bonding time with _them_. I don't know these people, dad! They're practically strangers! Great, just fucking great."

"Emily, c'mon don't be s—" I hung up the phone before he could finish and proceeded to throw my phone on the ground. Shit, the weekend just became a hundred times longer.

* * *

I lit my fifth fag and by now, my lungs were drowning in smoke and my veins filled with nicotine and tobacco. I couldn't believe all the shit that was stacking up in piles. How could I, Emily Fitch, survive three days with a pair of complete strangers?

They were probably wondering where I was. Or perhaps they didn't even notice I was gone. Either way, I wanted to be gone. I wanted to erase myself from this place and rewrite myself at home, in bed, in the arms of Tony. How did I allow myself, in the first place, to be in this sort of situation? I blamed my stupid prick of a father. I tried calling him after our small row, but he seemed to shut off his phone, or rejected my calls. And naturally, I was left to scramble on my own. So I grabbed my pack of fags and ventured on my own to this log where I sat, hidden and isolated from Campbell & Co.

Something about Naomi scared me. Perhaps it was her conviction – Anyone with a right mind could see it. It was in the way she walked to the firmness in her voice to the words that came out of her mouth. Really, she was the walking epitome of a confident woman.

And just like that, as if my thoughts radiated with magnetism, the source of all my woe appeared. In her hands were a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She filled one of the glasses up. "Here, mum thought you'd appreciate the wine," she handed me the glass.

I took a small sip and nodded a thanks.

She filled her glass and took a gulp. "So, this is where you've been hiding?"

I blushed and shrugged. Guilt had begun to finally flood my moral senses. I looked at my shoes and avoided eye contact, but I could feel her studying me. Under her severe stare, I felt like a test subject in her microscope.

I took another sip and hoped to change the subject, "Have you ever been married?"

"No," She laughed. "You know I can't believe you thought me and James were shagging."

It was my turn to laugh. "It just looked like it, alright?"

Naomi turned to me slightly and looked me dead in the eyes. "James told me that you haven't visited home for ages."

And like that my smile turned to a frown, "It's… complicated."

She continued to look at me and said, "Rob seems different when you're around. The whole house… The feel of everything. The airs a lot more thick and somber."

"So you're analyzing all our familial issues now? Thought you'd play therapist?" I sighed, "I know my dad doesn't like me very much. He likes James a lot more. I'm the uptight, anal funsponge of a daughter who will never forgive him."

I waited for Naomi to say something, but I suppose all my pent up feelings freaked her out because she kept her mouth shut. So I continued, "Have you ever cheated, Naomi?"

"No," the blonde said quietly, "Have you?"

"Never. And I never will. Cheating is destructive and it hurts like a bloody bitch. I've never been cheated on in a romantic sense, but my dad… he cheated on me. He cheated on all of us and especially my mum." I gulped back tears. I didn't let myself cry. No, Naomi, of all people, didn't deserve my tears and in no way was I going to cry. So my eyes blinked the tears back and I looked like a bloody twat.

"C'mon," she said, "I'll show you something." Her hand grabbed mine and my heart skipped a beat. In fact, it pounded like a hammer against a brick wall. My hands were clammy and insecurity rushed to my cheeks leaving yet another embarrassing shade of dark red to stain my cheeks.

* * *

**Hm... what's in store for Emily and Naomi? Well you guys will just have to wait and see ;)**


	5. CH 5: Pale Blue Eyes

**First of, I'd just like to APOLOGIZE to everyone for taking so0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo long to write this. Seriously, guys i'm sorry. I've been busy with, id like to say something actually worth being busy for, a job that has been pretty demanding. I'm going to be honest, writing this story isn't a priority in my life, so alas it is rather a hobby. Anyways i know i cant make up for all the time and stuff but i thought id give you two chapters not to mention it makes somewhat more sense.**

**ENJOY AND FORGIVE ME?**

* * *

_Emily POV_**  
**

We walked in silence for a good fifteen minutes. The whole time our hands were joined together. I didn't let go because I was afraid of getting separated as we made our way pass flimsy branches that stretched for several feet to dead logs interrupting our steady walk.

Eventually we stopped in a random spot. We were surrounded by nature. Everywhere I looked there were trees. Past the trees were more. Only bits of background escaped in between trees. And in that were trees that were only farther away.

Everything was blue. The sky, the trees, and her eyes. It was mid twilight and the sun was barely visible. Ahead, the moon shined among the sky. In contrast, Naomi's eyes shined the most. She stared at the night sky and I lost my breath as I watched her. I felt myself being engulfed by such a brilliant blue. The two orbs carried a stunning incandescence that outshined any moon or star. All of it felt unreal. Like a dream or a fairytale. And all I wanted to do was to melt in them. To live in her eyes.

I leaned in. My pulse was racing and my heart pounded in my chest. I could smell her. I inhaled her scent - sweet peaches and cigarettes. If death touched me now, I would have allowed my heart to stop. I would have allowed a bloody wolf to tear me to bits, if it meant I was wrapped in Naomi's smell. It made me mad, my thoughts mixed up, and my eyes were fixed on her lips. They were so soft and lovely underneath the hue of the night sky. I wanted to touch them. I wanted to make sure they were real, and that this was not a fairy tale or a dream. I wanted to feel them with my own lips.

She turned her head and I did the unspeakable. I connected our lips. They became one in such a quick instant, but fucking hell was it unbearable. The burden of desire. I wanted to do this. I wanted to kiss her and alas I did and it drained me of my insides. Our lips touched and my heart froze in place. This was not a still moment, no. She kissed me back. She continued the connection. Our lips danced together with electricity surging between us. Could she feel this too? Could she feel what I felt? This was too much. It was overwhelming and my mind went numb. I lost trace of our lips. The ghosts of her lips were on mine. I was turning around and walking away. Everything turned like a slow motion movie. It was like an out of body experience except I could control myself. For some reason, I was walking away.

"Emily!"

I dodged a long branch to my right.

"Em! Please, stop!"

I trudged along the trees and dodged more of nature's obstacles. It was completely dark and frightening. My heart raced as I realized my surroundings. However, I continued moving. Every time Naomi shouted my name, I quickened my pace.

"Em!"

For some reason, I was running away.

* * *

My eyes were glued to the ceiling. It was yellowing and filled with small cracks. I concentrated on each crack, following it run across the ceiling. Sometimes they met and intersected and some just stopped abruptly.

I felt like, with every second, my mind was melting. Thoughts were running. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_. I took out a cigarette and smoked it quickly.

I ran a hand through my hair. I looked at myself in a mirror on the wall. "What the fuck happened, Emily?" I stared at myself. Was this really me? I touched my face. It all felt real, but at the same time, it didn't look like me. I appeared older – the wrinkles on my face were more obvious as if they were shouting at me to look at them. My mouth twitched and I began to cry. I broke down and sobbed like a bloody child.

The soft footsteps from afar alerted me and turned me cold. I quickly dried my eyes, wiped away any smudged mascara, and slipped into bed with my head underneath the sheets. I heard someone come into the room and hoped it wasn't Naomi. The unknown person was Naomi and it was confirmed when I heard the removal of clothes and shuffling on the floorboards. I closed my eyes and prayed she wouldn't confront me. I don't care much for religion or a god, but that night I prayed to whatever magical pony superior being was out there to grant me some sleep. It would take a goddamn miracle to sleep a wink tonight.

* * *

Much to by dismay, I was only able to sleep three hours. The whole time, I could feel Naomi staring at me. I knew she was watching me. Maybe she was hoping to find a fault in my false slumber. I didn't dare open my eyes. I feared if she saw any sort of movement that indicated I was awake, she would say something and I couldn't face that. I couldn't face myself, in no way could I face Naomi also.

When she got into her bed that sat across from mine, I thought I heard something. A soft whisper. It could have been my imagination, but I thought I heard muffled words. Perhaps a stifled apology beneath the tension and somber tune that rung throughout our room. It was like my discomfort sang awkward reverberations that bounced off the walls and echoed into the air. It was thick and hung heavy making sleep completely impossible.

Once I could recognize wisps of sunlight entering our room, I held my breath and looked to the forbidden territory. I cried a secret thank-you to the magical-pony-superior-being as I watched Naomi's chest slowly flutter up and down. She was conked out and fully asleep. In order to make sure she continued her sleeping, I crept out of bed like an assailant in the night. My goal was to escape the bedroom without awakening the monster of emotions and feelings that was Naomi.

The bed creaked. The floor creaked. The door creaked. For some unknown reason, every fucking thing in the room made a noise. I never had any luck and this moment only confirmed what inanimate objects were trying to tell me – "Stop running away, you coward". Indeed I was running away. I kissed someone who wasn't Tony, for fuck's sake. Someone with a fanny. I was straight and I was, a bloody coward.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Jack's Boating Service on Walney?"

"_Yes m'am. How can I help yer today?_"

"I need a ride off this island."

"_Alright, love. When?_"

"Today. I've got everything with me already actually."

"_No can do. We don't sail weekends. You're going to have to wait until Monday._"

"MONDAY? You've got to be shitting me."

"_I'm sorry, bu—_"

"What if I paid you a hundred pounds?"

"_Look lassie, even if you paid me three hundred quid, I reckon I still wouldn't do the job._"

"Is there any other way for me to get out?"

"_Unless you've got a car, the boats are your only other way off. Sor—_"

His sentence was cut off when my phone died as I smashed it on the ground. I was going to have to stay on this cursed patch of land with Naomi Campbell who was now not my awkward whoreish step sister, but a woman whom I had kissed. I pulled out a cigarette. Every time things were going well for me, they always had to get fucked up.


	6. CH 5 pt II: Just Impolite

__**Part II of this prolong chapter...**

* * *

_Naomi POV_

_Inhale_… _Exhale_… The smoke entered my lungs, slowly but surely. I stared at the scenery before me. The greenery was beautiful and the landscape stretched for miles. To be honest, all of it was rather nice, but it looked shit in my head. The leaves turned dull, the trunks willowed and bent grotesquely, and the flowers all seemed to have closed up.

I wasn't sure how I let it happened. Everything before me was a mess. My head swam with the same relentless thoughts that reflected my calamities. I shouldn't have let it happen. I shouldn't have kissed her. I listed all the possible reasons why this was such a fucked up situation. First, Emily Fitch was into cock. Specifically Tony's cock, her bloody fiancée who was a decent enough guy. Second, Emily Fitch was my bloody step sister and that would never change. Even if she decided to join my team and dump the poor tosser, the situation would only remain fucked. We couldn't ask Rob and my mum to stop their love and marriage just so our love would seem normal.

Here I was. I knew how unlikely and fucked up everything would be if we got together. Yet I couldn't hide my denial. In the deepest confinements of my heart, I felt something. When I looked into those beautiful, deep brown eyes. When I watched the way her lips quivered when she was upset. When just thinking about the mere idea of me and Emily together made my head spin. I was recklessly out of control and I couldn't help it. I couldn't help the fact that I, Naomi Campbell, was indeed in love with my step sister, Emily Fitch.

Feeling hopeless and depressed, I decided on food – the only true remedy to a broken heart. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Each step creaked as the floors were ancient and worn out. I spent my entire childhood in this house. I knew every creak, every crevice, and every crack – they were the building blocks to my life. I adored this house for what it gave me. The countless adventures and mishaps. Although I grew up alone quite often, it wasn't much trouble.

I heard a to my left a small breath. I snapped my head and my eyes were met with a beautiful Emily Fitch. She sat cradled in a large armchair. It killed me that her eyes didn't meet mine. They were glued to the ground and avoiding me.

"Good morning," I said softly. She just grumbled and kept her eyes on the ground. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Tea?" She shook her head vigorously and before I had time to say anything else, she was up and out the door.

"For fuck's sake," I muttered as I filled the kettle up with water and placed it over the stove. I finished making the tea and sat down on the armchair, Emily just occupied. It was still warm and I tried to wrap myself in that warmth. My nose found itself in the folds of the armchair and I breathed in the smell. It was mostly leathery musk but if you dug deeper you could smell Emily in the scent of cigarettes and coffee. Creepy, right? I couldn't help it.

"Excuse the French but Naomi dear, what the fuck are you doing?"

My head shot up and I quickly reddened. "Erm… nothing."

She studied my face closely for a minute. I reddened even more. Finally she spoke, "Have you seen Emily? I wanted to ask her if it was okay that we all go fishing tonight. We haven't done it in ages and I thought Emily would like it."

"No!" I barked too quickly.

"No?" My mum gave me a look that made me feel uncomfortable.

I coughed. "Yes, I mean. I've seen her. She went outside. But do you think she'd want to go fishing?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't matter. I'd force her to go anyways," The old bat grinned.

"Oh," I gulped, "Well yeah, sh-she's outside."

When my mum left I closed my eyes and groaned. Why did she always have the worst timing? Even when I was younger, the cow would always do things during the most… inappropriate moments, so to speak. Of all the days to go fishing, she decides she wants our company because apparently Emily and I are getting along. I guess we would be if Emily would stop running away for a second. I thought to myself more. Perhaps, this wouldn't be bad. If I could just get her alone for one quick minute, I could talk to her.

But what would I say? _Hey step sis! Just thought I'd let you know that I want to fuck you, but it's no big deal._ I slapped myself in the face and groaned more. If only _she_ could talk to _me._ If only I could read minds and know what she was thinking. What was going on in that lovely red head of her's. I took a sip of my tea, but it burned my tongue.

Did Emily want to fuck me too? Or rather in less crude words, did she like me back? I felt like a bloody twat thinking these useless thoughts. Like I was 15 all over again wondering if the girl in my class liked me. All these thoughts just spun me in circles and I felt like every time I thought of a solid conclusion, I would just convince myself it was wrong.

_Well maybe she does like me… but she has a bloody fiancée, so obviously she's not…. but SHE kissed ME… but she was the first to stop the kiss… _

I guess the first thing to do, I decided, was to ask her why she kissed me. The other things remained a mystery but I was certain she kissed me. When we were standing in the forest, of course, I felt attraction. I was standing next to a beautiful woman. Very close, in fact, mind you. But even then, before the kiss, I didn't feel the electricity. I didn't like Emily as much as I did now. It was the kiss that set me off. Before the kiss, I was just a fuse ready to explode and Emily was the fire that set me in flames. I wasn't exploding anymore, I was completely buried in flames. She needed to know that. She needed to know that with all the shit that has happened, it was her fault. She kissed me.

My anger started to swim around in my head. She was the one who kissed me. So why was she the one who was running? I dedicated that night to find the answers and explanations I was expecting.

I finished my cup of tea and went upstairs. My stomach turned sick and lost its appetite after the whole ordeal. It was still early, so I decided on a jog to help clear my mind. If I didn't distract myself, my mind would be glued to the subject of Emily Fucking Fitch.

I threw on my pair of old trainers, a t-shirt, and a pair of loose shorts. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and I allowed myself to relax as I stepped outside.

The morning chill rattled my bones. Just the way I like it, I thought, as I shivered. Whenever I ran in cold weather, I always felt amazing. It was an addicting feeling really. The feeling of running against the wind. The contrast between my sweaty body and the cool air. It was absolutely exhilarating.

I ran a few miles down trails and back until I couldn't run anymore. My body was swimming in fatigue and sweat. With every step back to the house, I breathed heavily.

"Go off for a run, dear?" My mum appeared on our front door steps.

I nodded. "Needed," breathe, "to get my," another deep breath, "mind off of things."

"Well I hoped it work. I talked to Emily. She seemed rather excited, so I thought we could leave earlier. Go on and get dressed, and we'll leave in an hour."

I groaned, "I really doubt she was excited, mum. Probably just polite."

"Why do you say that?" She shot me a curious look.

I cleared my throat, "Because you always misinterpret people."

"I'd like to think I interpret you quite well. You're not as hard to read as you think you are, Naomi." And with that, the crazy sent me a wink and walked inside.


End file.
